narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghost Kata
First, "External" is a sub-category of Hard-type martial arts. The act of opposing force with force. "Internal" is a sub-category of Soft-type martial arts. Utilizing as little actual strength as necessary in order to take advantage of an opponent's weaknesses and use it against them; considered to be a nature focused on opposing force with redirection. Hard and Soft, therefore, are not two pieces of the same thing (like Yin and Yang) but rather two different natures at which martial arts and power can be expressed. Direct and indirect methods. Combining them into this "equilibrium" could, in theory, be possible. But you've hardly explained it as such. In fact, let me quote the second paragraph in the article: "As a whole, Ghost Kata is a highly reactive fighting style which quickly evolves into all-out aggression once adequate concealment (either through a displacement technique or genjutsu) or Sage Mode have been achieved. The key principle of this form of fighting is that the user is never to take the "first move" and always reacts with swiftness, strength, and deadly accuracy. For example, should an opponent rush Kaidan with a simple punch, he would rely upon his body's natural speed, or his augmented physical condition through Sage Mode, in order to evade the attack and effectively counterattack; typically aiming for one of the more sensitive or vital areas on the body in order to quickly disable the opponent." This entire paragraph has basically described a hard-type style of fighting. Aggressive, opposing force with force and greater speed, swiftness, augmented physical strength... all attributes of a hard-type fighting style. Simply saying it uses "counterattacks" does not equate to fusing Soft and Hard together perfectly. If you mean to say that the Ghost Kata is composed of both hard-type and soft-type techniques, then yes, that is possible. There are many real martial arts that do incorporate techniques of both natures. However, you can't just call it a "balance of Hard and Soft" when those two are completely different natures of attack and defense; total extremes of one another. It simply makes no sense and it is the same as saying you're moving and staying still at the same time and combining those two. It doesn't make sense. Even when Naruto used the same "motion and silence" principles at the same time, he did so with a clone. It was still two different actions being done. So you can't just put those two different natures together and call it an "equilibrium". If you wish to keep it as it is, then it is a hard-type fighting style. Perhaps it can incorporate soft-type techniques, but the way it has been described, this is ultimately a hard-type combat style. There are a hundred traits of a soft-type style that simply can not exist in a hard-type style, and vice-versa. So you may wish to think which one you hope to focus more on; which nature truly suits this combat style. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 01:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC)